Something Added
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally have a baby girl, something that is added to their family. This is a one-shot of when he first sees her. ONE-SHOT!


Something Added

_Summary: _Percy and Annabeth finally have a baby girl, something that is added to their family. This is a one-shot of when he first sees her.

**One-Shot**

Percy took a deep breath. The nurses were calling him in to see his new baby. He opened the door slowly, easing it open.

Annabeth was cuddled up in blankets, the harsh weather outside was horrible this evening. The only reason they weren't in Hawaii with Sally, Paul and the Chase family was because they were so close to the delivery date, which was today… one hour ago, actually.

Percy had been late. He hates to think so, but he was.

Percy had been at work when he got the call from Dr. Will Solace. They were still friends since the time they met at Camp Half-Blood. He was dissecting a fish (he worked as a marine biologist) and pulled out of the lab by his boss, rushing to the hospital. It was then that he was caught in the rush hour of the afternoon when everyone was due home. Percy ended up having to run through the streets, leaving his car parked in an IHOP parking lot.

He ran to the hospital, seven blocks over and finally made it. When he got to the waiting room, he joined Nico, Thalia and Piper. They had come as fast as they could, Athena was in the delivery room since Percy himself hadn't made it on time.

Then, all too fast the nurses came to get him. One was smiling, the other was smirking. The lady nurse handed him a pink balloon and the male kept smirking. He knew what Percy was in for; long nights, short sleeps, and a lot of diapers.

So here's Percy now, staring down at the sea-green eyes of his new baby girl. She had little black curls all over her head, the curls coming from Annabeth and the color from Percy.

"She's beautiful," He murmured, still staring. His hands shook nervously in his hoodie pockets.

"Do you want to hold her?" Annabeth asked quietly. Her grey eyes scanned the rooms. She was always scouting exits, ever since we left Camp three years ago.

Three years seems like such a short amount of time, now. It seems just like yesterday when Percy had proposed to her, dropping her ring accidently in the water of the pier. He had to dive in for it, but it didn't matter. She ended up saying yes.

The second year they were nestled in their new home, which turned out to be the exact cabin Percy had vacationed in as a kid in Montauk. Sally and Paul would visit every weekend they could to see the happy couple.

When they found out about the deaths of their friends, they'd go to their funerals. Clarisse was the first to go. She had gone on a quest and didn't make it. Chris was the next. He had always been… weak without her. He didn't make it but a year or so, dying by overdose of his madness pills. Then, when Frank was next, Percy hadn't even gone to the funeral. He was so depressed about losing his friend that he quit his job (at the time he had been a worker at the nearby aquarium). It was Annabeth who convinced him to apply for another job, which turned out to be a biologist.

The third year they were surprised with a baby. It wasn't planned; they had actually been planning a trip to Hawaii with the family when they found out. They proceeded with the family vacation planning, anyways, and ended up not even being able to go.

"I'm afraid I'll drop her," Percy confessed. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, analyzing them. The rough skin was calloused over, making Percy think it would be uncomfortable for the baby.

Annabeth seemed to understand, because she slipped her much smaller hand over his palm. How she managed to keep them soft, he'd never know.

"She'll be okay," Annabeth promised. When Percy scooped the tiny, warm bundle of blankets up, he noticed the sparkle in his wife's eyes.

He couldn't say anything as he looked down into the rosy cheeks of the baby girl. Everything he should be saying was running through his head.

_The baby is beautiful. What's her name? She's tiny. She has Annabeth's nose. Those tiny freckles under her eyes… oh, how he wanted to kiss every one they made her even more special. This was his baby girl._

Instead, he muttered something incomprehensible.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"If any boy ever touches her…," Percy repeated, louder this time. "I'll use Riptide to kill him; demigod or not."

**One-shot! **

**I thought this was very in-character. I'm really proud of it. It's also my 30th story. I'm so surprised! Thirty stories... wowza!**

**Anyways,**

**R&R, the-baby-girl-has-no-name-so-sorry-about-that!**


End file.
